


the name died before the man

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [17]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The linguist is named Adam Matthews. Ezra senses him before he sets foot in the building.</p><p>Methos walks out the elevator dressed in jeans and a red shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the name died before the man

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the name died before the man  
> Fandom: Highlander/Magnificent Seven ATF AU  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from AE Housman  
> Warnings: AU  
> Pairings: none stated  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount:360  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Highlander/Mag 7, Methos/Ezra, someone he knew a long time ago has just walked back into his life

"We'll be bringing in a linguist to translate," Travis says, concluding the meeting. "Get back to work."

Ezra waits until his teammates have left, rereading the last page in his folder, and then he says, "You know, of course, that I could translate. Babylonian is my native tongue, after all."

"I know," Travis says. "But that would ruin your cover this life, wouldn't it?"

Grinning, Ezra rises, closing the folder. He gives Travis a sloppy salute as he walks out the meeting room.

o0o

It is a peculiar case, gunrunners using a form of Babylonian to pass information. Ezra had recognized the language immediately, but it took three days before the ATF could identify it.

The linguist is named Adam Matthews. Ezra senses him before he sets foot in the building.

Methos walks out the elevator dressed in jeans and a red shirt. Travis greets him, calls the team, and leads the way to the conference room.

o0o

"Dr. Matthews," Travis says later, after the case is closed and the gunrunners caught, their operation in tatters and their leader dead in a shoot-out, "please, allow me to take you to Denver's premier restaurant."

"Of course, Agent Travis," Methos says. "Right now, though, I'd really enjoy a piece of cheesecake. Do you know where I could find one?"

Ezra saunters over, declaring, "I know this little diner with the best cheesecake in the state. If our illustrious leader gives me the afternoon off, I can show you."

Travis and Chris share a look. "You did good work for this case, Ezra," Chris says. "Take the afternoon."

o0o

Ezra orders the cheesecake to go. He and Methos eat it at Ezra's dinner table, speaking in a dozen different languages, of people long dead and places long lost to time.

The last time they saw each other, the United States did not exist. Much has changed since then.

"Are you having fun, Ezekiel?" Methos asks.

Grinning, Ezra nods. "They're a good team, Methos." He pauses before adding, "Better than yours."

Methos scoffs. "We ruled the world, kid. All yours does is clean up the streets."

Ezra laughs, standing to pour himself a glass of milk.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the name died before the man [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607890) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
